There is a growing trend in brick and mortar casinos to replace human card dealers with electronic table games. One important reason for said trend is that electronic table games enable casinos to save money on salaries. A second important reason for said trend is that electronic table games resolve bets faster than human dealers and thereby enable casinos to book more bets per hour.
In regard to said second important reason, electronic table games are employed not only to resolve bets faster than a human dealer, electronic table games are employed to resolve bets as fast as possible. And if electronic table games are not resolving bets as fast as possible, they are not fully accomplishing their purpose and that is a problem in terms of not maximizing benefit to the casino.
New software rules for playing a casino card game help solve this problem by enabling generic computers that are the existing technology that facilitates play of electronic table games to resolve bets faster using less memory requirement. Thereby enabling said electronic table games to better achieve their purpose of resolving bets as fast as possible.
Specifically, said new software rules both transform and improve the way generic computers function when said generic computers evaluate the effect that each dealt card has on winning and losing. Additionally, said new software rules both transform and improve the way said generic computers determine which hand is the winning hand. Additionally, said new software rules both transform and improve the way said generic computers function in regard to ties by eliminating the need for said generic computers to recognize and respond to ties.
Similarly, said new software rules both transform and improve the function of generic computers that are the existing technology that facilitates play of social casino card games and real money casino card games online.
When social casino card games and real money casino card games are played online, resolving bets faster not only benefits casinos, resolving bets faster also benefits players, wherein said players often play on mobile devices when they are taking a short break from doing something else, thereby having a limited time to play.